


High

by the_darkest_soul



Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Drug Use, Happy Ending, M/M, Sad, Sheriarty - Freeform, so much love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 09:06:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10682142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_darkest_soul/pseuds/the_darkest_soul
Summary: After Moriarty killed himself Shelock couldn't take it. He had to stay high to forget.





	High

He was high. Again. After Moriarty's death he was like this all the time. He couldn't eat, he couldn't sleep, mostly on drugs. John tried to get to him but always without any results.   
One day even Mycroft came there.  
\- Again?- he only asked when I went to Sherlock's apartment.   
He found his brother laying lifeless on the couch.   
\- Just be quiet Mycroft. Your presence here irritates me.- younger Holmes sighted.   
\- If you want to get rid of me try again or stop what you're doing.- older brother just stood there.  
\- What do you mean?- Sherlock sat with some troubles.   
\- Sherlock for God's Sake! You're on drugs! AGAIN! It's been six months! Do you even eat or sleep?! You didn't even take any case!  
That was when John came out from kitchen.   
\- Sherlock, we're worried about you.-Watson started- You've been acting like this since Moriarty's death... Please don't even tell me it's because of that...  
\- Could you just shut up!- detective interrupted him.- Both of you! Don't you get it?! Nothing left for me! Now leave I wanna be alone.  
\- As you wish..- Microft sighed and then left.   
Without noticing Sherlock fell asleep.   
When he woke up he saw only darkness. He turned on the light and looked at the clock. 2 am. Something was wrong. He looked around and saw a form in sitting on chair in the dark side of the room. Is that what drugs are doing to his mind?  
\- Who are you?- he asked.  
\- Don't you recognize me?- man stood up and came closer to the light so Sherlock could see who the man was.   
\- How?- detective couldn't believe his eyes.   
\- Does it matter? I'm here Sherly. I came back.  
\- Why?   
\- For you. I missed you. Did you miss me?  
\- No I didn't! I hate you!- Sherlock stood up lifted a gun and came that close to the man that their faces were inches away his gun pointed on the man's head .- I hate every game that we had.- he hissed.- I hate every kiss that we shared. I hate every time I went for a case and saw that you caused it. I hate hearing your name. Ihate your voice. I hate your eyes. I hate all of you. I hate you because you left me. I hate myself because I didn't shoot you.   
\- No Sherly.. You love all of those things. You loved me and you still do.   
\- I want to kill you. I can call Mycroft right now so he can arrest you.   
\- You're not going to do this.   
\- So what does your excellent mind thinks I'm gonna do?   
Moriarty sight. Except of responding he connected their lips. Sherlock let out a moan and putted gun down.   
\- I hate you.- detective said when the broke kiss.  
\- I hate you too. 

THE END


End file.
